


For the Love of Books

by SophisticatedSnowman



Series: The love we found [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Books, Bookstores, Coffee, Cookies, Dancing, Feather-duster, Laughter, M/M, Mild Language, Rare Pairings, Singing, lots of laughter, not so good singing and dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophisticatedSnowman/pseuds/SophisticatedSnowman
Summary: Kuroo works as a manager at a bookstore, his motto is "a laughing costumer is a happy and willing costumer!Iwaizumi really just wants to buy some books without loosing his hearing. Or his ears.





	For the Love of Books

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a rare-pair mission, hope you enjoy my Kuroo and Iwaizumi's get together story!
> 
> I do not own Haikyuu!! or any of the characters mentioned.

Kuroo’s not as rambunctious as he seems. Well not always, that is. His deepest secret through high school was his love of literature. Everyone knew how smart he was of course, he never tried to hide that, but the fact that his goto relaxation method was books? That, well, that he he hid well. Now though, he makes a good living off of his favourite past time, next to volleyball of course. His job as manager of the local bookstore pays well, and his customers seem to enjoy and appreciate his knowledge and love of books in general.

Kuroo's life is good. He plays volleyball recreationally on the local team and uses his spare time to write novels and short stories. He finished college with high marks, a degree in physics and maths as his parents requested. They never demanded he get work within his field, they're only happy he finished and that he's now enjoying his life. Kuroo's lucky that way.

The only thing missing in Kuroo's life is love. Well, “the one true love!” to be exact. He has his parents love. And Kenma's. But that's not enough, is it? He and Kenma once swore that if they were both single by the age of thirty five, they would marry. But that ship left the harbor ages ago when Kenma fell in love with Daichi. They are so good together, and Kuroo would never want anything to come between them. Kuroo has no problem acknowledging that not even he could tackle Kenma's depressions as well as Daichi does. And he trusts Daichi, he truly does. He's just a tiny bit jealous that his best friend found a safe harbor before he himself did.

 

Iwaizumi's life is good. He finished college with good grades and are quite happy with his career as a sports injury physiotherapist. He has a good position as a junior therapist at the national volleyball team, he couldn't really dream of better work. He still plays volleyball recreationally, and keeps in touch with his old friends regularly. His only real concern is his mothers sorrow whenever he explains why he and Oikawa still isn't a couple. It's simple really, they're just not in love with each other, they are still best friends though. Besides, Iwaizumi is well aware of his friends feelings for a certain silver haired ex-rival!

Iwaizumi's not as hot-headed as people assume. His deepest secret is his love of a good book. A silent evening in his favorite spot on the sofa, music playing silently in the background, his feet stretched out with a blanket over them, a cup of hot chocolate on the side table. Perfection.

The only thing really missing in Iwaizumi's life is love. And a new book. The one he's currently reading is amazing and therefore almost finished. Well, time for a new book-run it is! Part of the fun is finding new hunting grounds. Living in Tokyo makes it easier to find new, exiting, bookstores whenever his stash runs low.

 

Kuroo's alone in the store this Tuesday morning. Not that it's a problem with that, Tuesday mornings are basically dead. He's currently dusting the top shelves along the wall opposite the registers. He's in the middle of belting out EXO’s “Power,” trying his best, but failing miserably, to replicate one of Chen’s high-notes when the bell above the door chimes as a costumer walks in. Kuroo does as he normally would, continues his singing, swinging the feather-duster energetically over the shelves. Throwing in some random dance moves to top it all off. If there's one thing his time in costumer service has thought him, it's that a laughing costumer is a happy and willing costumer.

As he finishes wrecking the Korean lyrics he definitely (doesn't) know, he turns towards the costumer with his characteristic giant grin smeared across his face. There, right in front of him is, of all people, Iwaizumi f*cking Hajime! Kuroo's high school hero! Seriously, who other than him could survive daily hug-attacks from the ultimate diva and space geek Oikawa Tōru? Any suggestions? No? I thought so! Kuroo's grin feels plastered on his face as he tries to come to terms with the star-struckness pulling at his guts.

 

Iwaizumi almost turns on his heels and runs as he enters today's bookstore of choice. It feels like his eardrums bursts the moment the door opens, he can almost feel blood trickling out of his ears. Tears form in his eyes. It's only his determination of getting some new books that makes him power through. He opens his now moist eyes, still standing in the door, staring with blurred vision at a vaguely familiar figure doing some crazy-ass movements on the other side of the store. He takes a step forwards as he wipes his eyes. He blinks twice. Then again. He stares at the screaming figure, feather-duster in hand, doing something he assumes are supposed to look like dancing. Is that Kuroo Tetsurō?

It is, isn't it? It's Kuroo f*cking Tetsurō! The lanky hero that kept the amazingly noisy Bokuto Kōtarō in check during all the volleyball camps in high school! If it hadn't been for him, the added pressure of Bokuto would have left Iwaizumi without the energy needed to deal with his own best friends never ending antics.

But what the, well, heck, is Kuroo doing “dancing” around in a bookstore of all places, with a feather-duster in his hand, whilst screaming random noises following the melody of EXO’s “Power”? Weren't Kuroo supposed to become a mad scientist or something?

 

They stare at each other for a while before Kuroo finally musters up the courage to say anything at all, or stutteringly rant something at least. “Wewelcome! You're? You are? Sorry, but you are? You are actually Iwaizumi aren't you? Right? Whwhat are you doing here? This is a bookstore? One of those bookstores that doesn't serve coffee? You know, the old fashioned kind that focuses on books? Not coffee? We don't even have a restroom for guests? But if you need to borrow the toilet, I can always vouch for you, even though I'm not really supposed to? But as the manager I suppose I can bend the rules this once? How are you doing? Are you lost?”

Iwaizumi, or the person Kuroo assumes is Iwaizumi, stares back blankly. Kuroo stares back. For a solid minute the two just looks at each other. Kuroo with a nervous grin on his lips. Iwaizumi with a frown between his eyes as deep as the cavities of a ninety year old man that has yet to see a tooth brush.

“That was probably a bit to much wasn't it?” Kuroo asks, as he tries to regain control over his grin.

At this, Iwaizumi barks out a laugh that seems to have no end. He actually doubles over, holding his stomach as if he's afraid his intestines will run away from him in this sudden overflowing joy. “Yeah, it kind of was?” he harks out between spells of laughter rolling out of his sturdy body. “Are you for real?” Iwaizumi laughs from the floor, “you work here, as a manager nonetheless? And the first thing you do is give a costumer every single reason in the book (insert the noise of a laughing Iwaizumi hiccuping here) as to why they should run and never-ever come back?” He looks like he's in serious pain now, almost laying on the floor, his knees has given up on him, his hands still holding his intestines in place, laughter still bubbling out of him, only interrupted by the occasional cough.

“Sorry?” Kuroo looks at him, grin still in place but with concern in his eyes. “Are you okay?”

Iwaizumi, now rolling back and forth on his back, genuinely tries to control his laughter. After a while it subsides and he manages to scramble back up on his feet. “Sorry” he wheezes out, “and thank you! Really, really, thank you! I haven't laughed like this in years, haha! You're Kuroo right? And yes, of course I am Iwaizumi. Why on earth does that make you assume I need a coffee or a trip to the restroom and not a book though? Oh!” Realization seems to hit Iwaizumi straight in his not so straight face, “you assume I'm running away from Oikawa again, aren't you? You know I'm not his personal slave? I do have a life outside of his little bubble? Other interests than his?”

 

Kuroo looks down at him dumbfounded and Iwaizumi can't help but think he looks kind of cute. He has at some point during his quite embarrassing, but most likely amusing, laughing-fit hooked the feather-duster in his belt. His hands are placed firmly on his hips, and even though the grin™ is still very present on his face, it doesn't look as smug as before, it's more pleasant, more sincere. “I'm actually here to buy some books Kuroo, do you have any recommendations?”

At this Kuroo's eyes lights up, his right hand brushes through his bangs so his entire face is temporarily visible and Iwaizumi can feel his heart do a small thump he doesn't recognize.

“Why didn't you say so at once?” Kuroo has the audacity to ask, “what kind of books would you like? Is it a gift for your mum? Grandfather? Sister? Uh, Oikawa?” There's a pained noise following the last suggestion that Iwaizumi can't quite place, but it makes him happy in a strange way. It's a sound he's never heard his best friends name accompanied with before. Did it make him sort of giddy?

 

The look on Iwaizumi’s face makes Kuroo doubt himself. There's a strange lack of frowning that causes something strange happening in his stomach.

“I'm here to buy books, plural, for myself,” Iwaizumi's gruff voice booms, “is that so hard to believe? And is it to much to ask for your recommendations? My greatest joy, believe it or not, is visiting a new bookstore whenever my book-stash runs low. I make the staff recommend me something, then buy it, read it, only to hunt for a new store. What? Is it to out of character for you Kuroo?” The smile he's gifted, accompanied with a strange wink, gives Kuroo's heart a solid dent.

“Of course not! Wow! You're a secret book lover too? I would never have pegged you as one, but I'm gonna make you want to come back here, just you wait and see!”

 

Two hours later the two of them are sitting behind the counter, a giant stack of books on the counter in front of them. Each time another customer comes in, Kuroo groans as he gets up. And each time they're alone again his chair seems to magically scoot closer to Iwaizumi's. By now their knees keep bumping in to each other quite regularly.

Iwaizumi drains the last of the coffee from his cup. Kuroo remembered the coffee maker in the staff room half an hour into his book-recommendation frenzy. A tin filled with cookies was procured from underneath the cash register at some point. They laugh as they discuss the books Kuroo suggests. Iwaizumi can't remember last time he had this much fun during a book-run. He can't really remember the last time he had this much fun, period. He looks down and sees to his astonishment that his hand rests softly on Kuroo's knee. Huh. When did that happen? There's no sign of Kuroo being uncomfortable with the touch so he lets it pass as he feels the others arm rest tenderly on his own shoulders.

 

Kuroo looks down at the hand resting comfortably on his knee, silently wishing it would never need to be removed. He's not really surprised to see his own arm draped over Iwaizumi's shoulders either. It feels like it belongs there after all.

He pours them both another cup of coffee as he tries to musters up the courage needed to ask if Iwaizumi will make this a regular occurrence.

“Would you like to continue this discussion over dinner tonight?” Iwaizumi's gruff voice is music to Kuroo's ears. He gently squeezes his shoulder and breaths out a silent “yeah!”

 

Kuroo and Iwaizumi's life are good. They share their no longer secret love of books, and their love of weird, noisy, best friends. To top it all off, they share their newfound love for each other. Life couldn't be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are of course highly appreciated :D
> 
> Lots of love! <3


End file.
